


Connected By Words

by ArtemisTheWriter



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Corny dirty jokes, DSS agent Luke Hobbs, Dirty Jokes, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, MI6 agent Deckard Shaw, My First Work in This Fandom, Not really but read to find out, OfTheSea9513, Shobbs Summer Fic Exchange, Small Luke is adorable, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, for you boo :), not beta read we die like men, only one though, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: The young Samoan looked down at his tan wrist. Written along the small wrist was fancy black writing. Frowning a little, he thought, 'What does f-u-c-k mean?'
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Shobbs Summer 2020 Fic Exchange





	Connected By Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfTheSea9513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheSea9513/gifts).



> This is my first Shobbs fanfiction so please be gentle. I haven't seen the Fast and Furious series in like the longest. Other than that I hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are always welcomed.
> 
> Prompt: First words to each other written on skin AU

_Past_

It was a warm and scorching day in Samoa. The warm air seemed almost to suffocate the inhabitants of the country like a motherly hug. The waves were gentle when they landed onto the shores—all around the country. The citizens of the country were outside enjoying the beautiful weather except for one particular household. 

"Jonah get your brothers before they wake up, Kal!" yelled Sefina from the kitchen.

"Too late!" yelled a voice from down the hallway. Sefina groaned and walked out of the kitchen and down a hall where she heard a cry.

This was the Hobbs family, but this is not what the story is about. In one particular room closest to the babies room was a young boy sleeping the day away. Curled under his blanket, he was just dead to the world. That is until a loud bang was heard from down the hall, which caused the dark-haired boy to get startled out his sleep as he stumbled to the floor wrapped in his blankets. He let out a small yelp when he butt hit the solid wood ground. Grumbling a little about 'stupid brothers waking him up,' he yawned a little and stretched his small arms above his head as he closed his eyes. Blinking them open, he put his arms down before something black on his wrist caught his eye. 

The young Samoan looked down at his tan wrist. Written along the small wrist was fancy black writing. Frowning a little, he thought, 'What does f-u-c-k mean?' Suddenly he gasped as he jumped up with the biggest grin. How could he forget?! It was his birthday today! Looking back down, on his wrist, was the mark of his soulmate. Being only four, well now five, he didn't know much about soulmate marks, but he remembered his mom explaining that his soulmate's first words will appear somewhere on his body. The young boy whooped a little before running out his room towards the kitchen where he knew his mom would be. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" screamed the small boy happily as he saw his mom standing in front of the counter, stirring something he hoped was batter.

Sefina glanced down at the bouncing boy and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Placing the bowl down, she went to pick up the boy and grinned when he wrapped his small arms around her neck. "Happy birthday, my little Luke."

Luke grinned at her before frowning a little. "Hey, mommy?" 

Sefina placed him on the counter so she could get a better look at him as she went back to stirring the batter for Luke's birthday cake. "What is it, dear?" asked Sefina kindly.

"I got my soulmate mark today.." said the birthday boy timidly.

Sefina glanced at her son and sent him a warm smile. "That's great! But what's wrong?"

Luke wrung his hands together before showing the inside of his wrist to his mom. The older Samoan looked down at the neat scrawl on her son's wrist before gasping as a hand flew to her mouth. The young boy quickly put his hand down in his lap, unconsciously covering the mark with his other hand. Luke looked up at his mom, who was blinking a little, trying to recover from a small moment of shock. "Is it...is it a bad word?" asked the boy.

Sefina blinked one last time before looking at her son. "Well, yes, it is a bad word," she started before Luke interrupted her. 

"Is my soulmate a bad person? Do they hate me?" asked the now fearful boy. He clenched his arm closer to his small chest. Dark brown eyes suddenly filled with tears at the thought of his soulmate hating him. He didn't know who they were, but he already feels that deep connection. Luke didn't want his soulmate to hate him! Crystal bright tears started to fall down tan cheeks as Luke got lost in the fantasy of his mate hating him.

Sefina gasped a little and quickly picked up her son, cradling him in her loving arms as she wiped the tears away. Shushing him gently, she said, "Oh no, no, no baby. They aren't bad, and I know for a fact that they don't hate you. Who could hate this cute little face?" Here she pinched Luke's cheek, which made him hiccup and giggle. Sefina smiled and kissed his tear-stained cheeks. "They don't hate you, Luke. They probably just…" Sefina struggled to figure out the right word. Finally, she settled on, "They probably just got mildly annoyed. Yeah, that's right. Mildly annoyed, but that doesn't mean they hate you."

The young Samoan rubbed his red eyes with his tiny fists before looking at his mom, hopefully. "You mean it?? They don't hate me?" he questioned skeptically. At his mother's nod, he grinned and hugged her tightly. His mom always knew how to cheer him up! Sefina hugged her son back before placing him back down on the ground. She chirped, giving his hair a tousle, "Why don't you go play with your brothers? Your cake will be done soon." 

Luke smiled brightly at the thought of his cake before nodding and running out the kitchen to the garage where he knew most of his brothers would be. Sefina smiled as she watched them go before sighing a little. Whoever was her son's soulmate, Sefina really hoped that they didn't hate her son, considering their first words to him. Looking back down at the batter, she was spreading in a pan; she couldn't help but remember the words that will forever be printed on her son's wrists.

**Fuck off, Hobbs.**

***  
_Present_

_**Briiiiing Briiiiing** _

Luke groaned and reached a hand out blindly for the old fashioned alarm clock on the small nightstand. Taking the cool metal clock in his hand, he chucked it across the room until it hit the wall, causing the ringing to finally stop. Once the rining stopped, he rolled over onto his back and stared at the fading white paint of the safe house he was staying in. Well, it was more like a safe cabin than a safe house. At that moment, Luke wanted nothing more than to sit at home with his daughter with some soda and popcorn on their living room couch while watching some Disney movies. But of course, in his line of business, he can't.

he DSS agent sat up and swung himself out of bed before walking off to his duffle bag in the corner of the small room. Right now, he was on yet another mission. Some guy, Luke didn't bother to remember his name, was a nephew of some mafia boss, and he decided because of his uncle's fame he could smuggle drugs and weapons underneath everyone's noses. Well, he thought wrong. Usually, for missions like this, Luke would get the information, track the guy down, get in some fights, kill some guys, arrest the bad guy, and leave, but apparently it didn't turn out that way. 

Luke sighed a little, and he put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He could still remember the conversation he had with his boss during the briefing. 

_"I'm not what?" asked Luke incredulously, staring at his boss._

_All his boss did was shrug his shoulders and repeated, "You're not working alone on this case. Yes, I know you are perfectly capable of it, but we here don't know much about the mafia boss and the nephew. So we had to contact another agency that is aware of what is happening and can aid us in this. That is why you are partnering with an agent for MI6, an agency in the United Kingdom. They say he is one of the best and is willing to help us."_

_Luke clenched his jaw a little. "How is this agent any better?"_

_"He has been on this case a while longer than our informant has been looking into this mafia. He is the best one to help you since he knows more than we do," remarked Luke's boss._

_The agent sighed a little in defeat. "Alright," he started, "Who is he?"_

_Right when he said that, the door to the small briefing room opened up. Both men watched as the door opened to show the agent Luke would be partnering with. Once the man's face came into view, Hobbs couldn't help but stare at the man across from him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Don't get Luke wrong, he loves women, but he can appreciate a nice looking man when he sees one. And this one takes the cake. Hazel eyes connected with dark brown eyes, and Luke felt like all the air just got sucked out of his lungs, and his heart clenched._

_Hobbs barely heard his boss say, "Hobbs, this is your partner, Agent Deckard Shaw. I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk about this mission," and then he left._

_Once the door shut, Luke blurted out before he could stop himself, "You have beautiful eyes."_

_Deckard eyes widen a fraction before they narrowed. He sat down in the vacated chair across from Luke's and just stared at him. Luke stared back and waited for the other agent to say something. Fifteen minutes passed before Luke just gave up and started talking about the mission. All he got in response was grunts, nods, roll of the eyes, and shaking heads. Luke sighed; this was going to be a long mission._

Ever since that day, which was about five days ago, he never heard a peep from the other agent, which made his skin crawl. He even started to lightly insult the shorter man to get a rise out of him, but all he'll get in return was a blank stare. 

Just before he walked to the door that separated the bedroom from the rest of the cabin, Luke rolled up his sleeve to stare down at his soulmate mark. Tracing over the letters a little, the Samoan blinked back the pressure behind his eyes. Ever since his fifth birthday, he was hoping to find his soulmate real soon, since it was rare to have one nowadays. But as the years passed on, his hope started to diminish. Then he met a beautiful woman who didn't have a soulmate mark. Once he explained his problem, leaving a few things out and lying just a small bit, she comforted him and told that his soulmate couldn't see what a wonderful person he was, they didn't deserve him. She eventually got pregnant, so now he has his beautiful daughter Samantha, but his love for his daughter's mother started to crumble. They still remained friends to this day so Sam could have both of her parents.

Shaking his head, he tugged his sleeve back down as he walked out of the room. Passing the small sitting area and another door that housed the second bedroom, he headed into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Unsurprisingly, the stubborn Brit he was partnered with was nursing a cup of tea at the table with a book. Every morning Luke would see him sitting in the same spot, with the same cup that held his tea, but with a different damn book. 'How many books did that guy bring' thought Luke as he glanced at the other agent.

Just like every morning since they got here, Luke made himself a cup of coffee along with a piece of toast. Once his coffee was made, he placed a piece of bread into the toaster and leaned against the counter so he could study the other man. Shaw looked a little haggard, but Luke wasn't too worried about that. He himself was pretty exhausted. They had a rough day yesterday since that was the day they raided the nephew's hideout, which happened to be up in the Alps, hence the cabin they were staying in. The cabin was a bit far away from the mountain, so it wasn't too cold outside, and in the middle of the woods. Once they left the cabin, they had to climb up the freaking mountains to the secret base hidden. It wasn't so much a secret since it was a house in the mountains, but trees concealed it, so it would be hard to see. Once they got there, they were admittedly ambushed and had to fight their way in the house. Once they were in, they were able to apprehend the nephew, who gave himself up like an idiot. It was already getting dark, so getting down the mountain was a task and a half. Usually, after a mission, he was able to go straight back home the next day, but his boss called him and said he had to stay another couple of days because of a storm that was quickly approaching.

So here he was now. Since Luke has to stay a few more days, by default, Shaw has to stay a few more days since they have to travel back together. So Luke decided to start a mission of his own: Get His Sexy British Stubborn Temporary Partner To Talk To Him. GHSBSTPT^3H for short. He's not good with names, don't judge him.

Hobbs already started the mission since he first met the Brit, but now he can start on it full force. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the toaster signal that his toast was made. Grabbing his toast, not noticing the amount of heat it was giving off since it just popped up, Luke bit into it and went back to watching the shorter male. "Hey, princess," he called out. Of course, he received no answer, so he continued on, "I read up on your file. Saw you went into the military. How was it?"

No answer.

The Samoan pursed his lips. He was slowly getting irritated. Sure he started to insult the man, but after a while, he started to try being nice. That was his thing for the past two days, but he still had no answer. "I know you can hear me, Shaw. You can't just ignore me forever." All he got in return was a raised eyebrow and a look that said _oh, really?_

That was the most he has gotten out of the man since they have been here. Luke grinned, feeling accomplished and teased, "I also saw you were Special Boat Service. Made your way up into the ranks until you were captain. I guess you can say you like seamen." Luke can NOT believe he just said that. That had to be the worst dirty joke in the history of dirty jokes. But yet, it still made his lips twitch. And it got the reaction he was hoping for when he saw Shaw's left eye twitch as his jaw clenched.

"Ah..so, you don't like jokes like that, do you, princess?" declared Luke. "Well, that's too bad cause I have loads more." Taking another bite out of his toast and then a sip of his coffee, Luke proceeded to tell all the corny, dirty jokes he could think of. During each joke, Shaw would twitch a little more and clench his book with his hands. In turn, Luke's smile just got wider and wider. Hobbs walked closer to the aggravated agent and opened his mouth to say another joke before Shaw stood up, causing his chair to tumble back.

Luke watched with concealed excitement. Finally, the British man would talk to him. He watched angry hazel eyes, whoa they are even more beautiful darkened, connected with his own. Shaw picked up his jacket that was on the floor from where it fell off the chair and walked to the door. Luke frowned a little and followed the shorter man. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Come back here!"

Shaw opened the door and turned to look over his shoulder and hissed out, "Fuck off Hobbs," and he walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

Luke stood there in the silence of the cabin gaping at the now-closed door. It's him. That sexy British agent is his soulmate. Holy fuck. The DSS agent shut his mouth and blinked a little before moving to sit on the tattered couch. Collapsing on the couch, he stared back at the door. After all these years, he found them. He found the one he is meant to be with for the rest of his life, and he might have just messed it up. Luke groaned and put his head in his hands. He is now royally screwed.

***  
They haven't spoken in three days. Every time Luke woke up, he would not spot the other man sitting at the kitchen table. If he did, the other man would quickly get up, retreat back to his room, and stay there until he was sure Luke was gone. The silence that invaded the almost still cabin was so awkward that Luke felt like he was going to burst. This will not do. They are going to have to spend another three days here, so yet again, Luke is going to make the other man talk to him.

Walking out of his room, he spotted the other agent at the kitchen yet again with a book and cup of tea. He made his presence known by knocking on the wall. Before the other man could get up, he placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting down. Shaw glared at him, but the Samoan just rolled his eyes and said, "We need to talk, princess. So stop running away."

Shaw scoffed and shrugged the hand on his shoulder off as he took a sip of his tea. "I wasn't running away, Twinkletoes."

"Mmhm. Sure," said Luke as he sat down in front of the other man. "Let's get down to business shall we, we're soulmates."

"No shit Sherlock," snorted Deckard.

Luke rolled his eyes and repeated, "We're soulmates. Since we are, we might as well get to know each other."

Deckard scrunched up his nose a little, "Why should we do that? You read my file. There is nothing else that we need to talk about."

"Did you read mine?" questioned Luke. All he got in return was a blank look. Luke chuckled a little and said, "Yeah, okay, that was a dumb question but still. You can't get everything from a file. We only know the basic things about each other. I want to learn more about you." After he finished, Hobbs swore he saw the other man's cheeks turn a light pink, but he could be seeing things.

Deckard shifted in his seat and shrugged a little. "Alright."

Luke grinned and quickly launched into things about himself that he knows for a fact that isn't on his file. He spent at least twenty minutes talking about his daughter, but Deckard didn't seem to mind. Once he was finished, Deckard took a calming sip of his tea and talked a little about himself. He didn't tell Luke much about his family just that he had two other siblings and his mother, but he didn't speak about his dad. Luke didn't feel like questioning him on that. He was just happy that the other man was finally talking to him. The two agents spent the rest of the day getting to know each other with Luke doing most of the talking and Deckard putting in his two cents every now and then.

The two quickly fell into a small routine the next couple of days before their departure. Once the day for them to leave came about, Luke couldn't help but wonder how they will make this soulmate thing work.

***  
Once the private plane that housed the two agents touched down, both of them quickly got off the blasted thing, hoping to get some feeling back in their legs. Luke walked off the plane after the Brit and took in a deep breath smiling. He opened his eyes and saw a blur come running towards him at full speed. Before the blur could crash into him, he picked up his daughter and spun her around, grinning.

"Dad! You're back!" cried Sam happily after Luke sat her down.

Luke grinned and hugged his daughter and replied, "Of course I'm back. How was your stay with your mom?"

Sam grinned up at her dad and started to talk rapidly about everything she and her mother did. Luke smiled at his daughter before looking up and around, hoping to spot the other man. Once he did, he saw him talking to two other people, a female and a male. As if they could sense him looking, all three turned to look at him. The unfamiliar male and female glared at him while Deckard offered a small smile. Luke returned the smile before looking back at his daughter. 

Sam looked up at her dad before turning to look at the three people heading their way. "Who are they?" asked Sam looking back at her dad.

Once the other three got close enough, Luke answered his daughter with, "This is Deckard Shaw. The one who was partnered with me."

Sam looked at the other man and asked, "Are you my dad's soulmate?"

Deckard looked startled for a moment before he composed himself and nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am. You must be Sam. It is very nice to meet you."

Sam grinned and quickly hugged the man. Shaw blinked a little but hugged the girl back since he always had a soft spot for children. Once the hug ended, Sam smiled up at him and said, "I hope you make my dad very happy."

Deckard smiled back down at the girl and replied, "I hope so too."

Luke watched the scene with a broad smile before it was broken by someone clearing their throat. He looked over and saw the other two people with Deckard looking at him. Deckard shook his head and said, "Hobbs, these are my siblings, Hattie and Owen."

Luke held out his hand and smiled a little at the two. "It is very nice to meet you."

Owen looked down at the offered hand and snorted a little, which earned him a punch in the shoulder by Hattie. He glowered at his sister, who smiled at him before moving forward to shake Luke's hand. "It is nice to meet you too, Luke Hobbs," she said.

Luke was surprised by the grip the woman had but was quite impressed. Nodding to her, he broke the contact. How she knew his first name, he did not know. 

"If the pleasantries are over," drawled Owen, "I would like to go back home now."

Hattie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Come on, you big baby," and dragged her brother away back to the car. 

"Hey Sam, why don't you head back to the car? I'll be right there soon,", said Luke looking at his daughter. He watched as she nodded before walking back to the car where her mom was waiting. Luke turned back to the other man and asked, "What now?"

"Now, we both go home and spend time with our families before our next mission," replied Deckard dryly.

"And us?" questioned Luke raising an eyebrow.

Deckard let a rare smile take over his face as he said, "We shall see what happens." Then he stepped closer to the other man and lightly brushed his lips against Luke's before stepping back and walking away. He called over his shoulder, "I'll text you soon, She-Hulk!"

Luke blinked a little and called back, "I didn't give you my number!" 

Deckard laughed lightly and yelled, "I know!" He then walked closer to his siblings, who were arguing next to the car.

Luke watched the other man walk away before turning around to head to the car that will take him home. He got into the passenger seat, Sam's mom assisted that she drives, and placed his duffle bag on the floor in front of him. The DSS agent leaned back in his chair before his phone buzzed, signaling he had a new message. Unlocking his phone, he read the unknown message.

_Unknown: I told you I'd text you soon ;) Meet me at Starbucks on Grand Ave in two days._

Luke smiled down at his phone and sent his reply before leaning back in his seat and stared out the window. Finally, after all these years, he found his soulmate. Who knew that a sexy British agent with gorgeous hazel eyes would be his forever? He surely didn't, but he's not complaining. As long as he can see him again, Luke will be happy, and he hopes that Deckard feels the same way too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [my tumblr](https://unusalkitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
